


Double date

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Don't we all love emo boys !?! Sometimes they get to nervous thought.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Double date

Gundham, the hermit he was, alone and happy with it, still decided to accompany his friend on a double date. Hajime made some compelling arguments, like camaraderie between them and his understanding of Gundham's needs. But none of that really hit as hard as the fact that he was promised a queen of darkness, someone who will rule along side him ; after all every villian needs a powerful beast of a woman all the gals will go gay for. The perfect advertisement for the kingdom of hell.

What he could have never guessed was that Hajime had a plan that was a bit different. Maybe hell would be better off with two kings. Now that they've met up to leave to the restaurant, he's thinking of telling Gundham what's actually going on. Gundham couldn't be mad at him, right ? After all it's just a white lie. If only in his eyes.  
"Hey Dham ? I wanted to point something out..."  
"Khehehe ! Have you some fear of your date also falling for me ? No need to fear, I have left all my love curse aura behind, I'd be surprised if she were to even notice me."  
"How do you intend to impress your date then ?"  
"Simple... I will use my eye of red to pierce into her soul, it's a technique that only affects a single target."  
"That's nice. But anyway I wanted to just say... Heheh it's kinda funny. Actually I bet he's going to fall for you instantly, he's into goth guys."  
"Fool ! I am going to destroy his poor heart, I am not even in my ultimate gear hahahaha !!!"

Hmmm, guess he didn't notice. Either that or he really doesn't care. Hajime lead the way, and they began to walk. Dressed in his usual shirt and tie Hajime really didn't put much effort into himself, while Gundham on the other hand went all out. With a black and white suit and a cape he really looked like a textbook vampire. Maybe he really did care and was worried about what impression he will make.

\-------------

Five minutes until the agreed date time. The other side of the table is empty. Hajime is patient, he knows what type of people they are waiting for, but Gundham is noising his complaints. But not for long, it seems the group is here. Hajime stood up to greet them. Some crazy haired girl, she seems nice but not really his type. And there was no other person here, did his date ditch. Now that's just rude, but that's understandable for he is a frightening figure to all lower level beings.  
"Hey, the name's Kazuichi ! You must be Gundham then."  
....  
Oh. I guess that's his date. Who'd have guessed. Definitely not Gundham, that's for sure.

"What is your business here Kazuichi, have 'you' been sent as a successor to the throne ?"  
"What throne, are you a king !?! That's so cool, man and I thought you'd be some washed out wannabe weeb."  
The audacity of this guy. He just showed up like he owns the place and accuses the most powerful demon of all of being 'some washed out wannabe weeb'. He's definitely some loser, he didn't even dress like a throne successor would. He's just casually trying to pull off a Hawaiian shirt and who the hell knows what he's wearing on his legs, the blasphemy. Gundham can't even categories his leg or his foot ware.

It would seem the date started, Hajime and the girl who introduced herself as Ibuki were chatting away ; just casually talking about their days and endeavours. But they quickly took notice of how awkward Kazuichi and Gundham were. They just looked around, not saying anything.

"So Gundham, Kazuichi has been telling me and Ibuki about his great invention. Why don't you tell us a little about it Kaz ?"  
"Well it's not really an invention, I'm just trying to modify a motorbike, make it cool."

Hajime made Kazuichi talk during the majority of the date. This and that, nothing and something. He really put a lot on the table. Gundham on the other hand was keeping a cold demeanor, it clearly made Kaz uncomfortable, visibly so. What was he thinking, if he wanted to be a lame cuck he could have stayed home.

Hajime and Ibuki seemed to be having fun though, Kaz was just going to have to come to terms with being alone tonight.  
"Hey idgaf about you losers but I gotta go to the bathroom, I think my nose needs powdering wink wink."  
"Ah now that you mention it, I better go to the bathroom too. But not for that reason obviously. You two can have some time for getting to know each other even more."  
And so Hajime and Ibuki went away, leaving room for the most awkward evet date to happen.

"Listen man, if you don't wanna be a part of this date, you're free to leave. I don't care."  
"I shall leave ! But in due time. So, uh, I will answer any and all questions you may have for the forbidden one !"  
"I don't know, I didn't really expect a q and a. Can't you just have a normal casual conversation.  
"Of course I can, I just have no interest."  
"Wow what a way to just cut me away. If you've got no interest in me i guess we should end this right."  
"Uh no ! You have got my answer wrong. But I'll play along, let us engage in a 'normal' conversation !!!"

What is he thinking, what on earth is he thinking. Just a second ago it seemed clear he wanted this to end, what's changed. Kazuichi wasn't sure if he was the one who didn't want to talk now, Gundham is just being rude.

"I do believe I haven't made a good impression. You see my power is drained by the combined force of the masses."  
"So what, you're embarrassed to talk with people around."  
That was his revenge of sorts, now they are even. Gundham figured so and just ignored the sentence and went on with the conversation. And yes they had a conversation, it was your typical 'getting to know you' kind of a conversation. A bunch of 'what is your favourite colour' and boring stuff like that. The ending wasn't boring at all, it was sweet ?

"Does it not seem as if Hajime and Ibuki left ages ago ? They should have already returned."  
"Oh man you're right, I didn't even notice. You wanna leave too ? I mean it's getting late, and I bet you don't wanna leave your animals hungry."  
"That's very true, then we will leave ! But I say ; those rude feinds ruined the meeting. We have to redo the whole thing. The ceremony must be perfect."  
"Is that a date invitation ? Because sure, yeah let's stick it up to them by having a good time without them. Wait what did they do, they just left us to have our moment."  
"Fool, I won't acknowledge their power drainage at all. Let us leave and part at your residence."  
"Awww you wanna walk me home !?!"


End file.
